


Hentai Lover James Griffin

by knifingkeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Chaotic Good, Double Anal Penetration, Hentai, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play, james griffin/shiro - Freeform, james likes hentai, shiro gets fondled by tentacles, shiro/tentacles - Freeform, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifingkeith/pseuds/knifingkeith
Summary: Basically, James and Matt bonded over anime and turns out that James is into hentai. On a mission James finds this cute little tentacle monster, that resembles a plant, and keeps it. While James is off on another mission Shiro decides to take a break and wait for James in his room. Things take a turn and you can guess from there what happens.





	Hentai Lover James Griffin

**Author's Note:**

> We had a discussion on this in discord and I decided to write it, so shoutout to those in the discord that helped come up with this idea. This is actually my first time posting on here too and it's been a while since I've written a story, so apologies if I seem a bit rusty or corny and if I go off on tangents.

How Shiro and James got together is a mystery among all. Everyone knew James had an obsession with Shiro, since he was his idol. But, they didn't know Shiro reciprocated and that he found it cute and alluring making him want to tease James. It happened a random night when all the cadets got together and decided they'd have celebratory drinks. "Fuck it, I'm gonna do it." James slurred. "James, you need to sit down. I'm not dd'n you around. If you get your ass handed to you don't come crying to me!" Veronica shouted, even though he clearly wasn't listening. He sauntered off making his way towards the captains quarters. He kept whispering "I'm gonna do it" over and over. Suddenly he bumped into something hard, he could barely lift his head, so he felt around and squeezed. _Oh shit_ he looked up and there he was, Shiro. James face went red  _I just squeezed Shiro's tits holyshit_. "What are you doing up and about cadet." Shiro was trying to act serious, even though he found this to be hilariously cute. "Um I--I was j-just. W-well you see.  _sigh._ Fuck it, I like you. Okay?" James breathed out and Shiro bellowed a laugh; definitely not what he was expecting. "James, you're just way to cute. Here come with me." Shiro took James hand and led him to his room. "Are you okay? Your face is a little red. You must be a lightweight, ha." James couldn't be more embarrassed, this isn't how he had pictured it. "I'm sorry, can you just forget about this-" He was cut off by pressure against his lips  _oh_  those were Shiro's lips. It was a hot wet kiss, Shiro was huddled over James and had him pressed against the corner of the room. Suddenly, something slimy and hot pressed in his mouth,  _it was Shiro's tongue_.  _Oh God did it feel good_. Shiro's tongue pressed against his and their mouths were locked on one another in a fiery passion. Shiro did things with his tongue James didn't know you could do while kissing; he was twirling his tongue around his circling it like cat and mouse. Shiro then sucked on his tongue making a moan escaped from James mouth, then Shiro let go and nipped at his bottom lip. James heart was racing, his eyes were wide. "W-what was that?" Shiro smirked at that reaction, "You said you like me right? Well, I've noticed you and now you're in front of me I just can't hold back."  _What did that mean? What's he holding back? What do I do?_   James heard the clink of a belt unbuckling. Shiro was taking his pants off, then he knelt down and clanked James belt.  _Holyshit is this happening_. "Yup." Shiro said. James hadn't realised he said that outloud and Shiro pulled at his pants to his knees and James dick bounced out of his pants. He was hot all over and wide eyed at what was happening. Shiro began to stroke him and teasingly blew a puff of air onto his tip.  _Ugh_. There was no doubt this was happening. Shiro lowered his head and suckled at the tip, sliding his tongue between the slit of it. James was shuddering and had his hand fisted in Shiro's white locks. Shiro swirled his tongue around and around the tip and then began to slide his mouth down taking James in. He was a good size, approximately 8in, could Shiro take him in all the way? Yes, yes he could and James couldn't handle it, just like the alcohol, and shot a hot load into Shiro's throat. He could feel him swallow it and God did that feel good, though he was embarrassed for prematurely ejaculating. "I did that good, huh?" Shiro wiped his mouth chuckling. That was the start of this mysterious relationship; a boys idol who realises his admiration and has sadistic intentions, though it is a loving relationship over a bond of admiration toward one another.

This all begins with a certain topic,  _anime_. One day, James stumbled upon Matt watching anime on a tab and totally geeked out. They began to discuss their favorite animes and genres and somehow came across the topic of hentai. James admittedly liked it and was slightly embarrassed. "Dude, it's okay to have that kind of interest a lot of people do. They just don't go flaunting it around though. I'm not gonna judge you. People have way worse kinks and porn is porn." Matt said while slightly chuckling. James felt a slight relief that he wasn't judged by his new found friend over this and had felt a better about himself that he didn't find it weird. He got into it when he accidentally stumbled upon it while deep in tags of anime because he was trying to find something new to watch. It was the first time he felt such a pounding in his chest and roughly orgasmed like he never did before. That's when his addiction of it began and he could never watch regular porn again.

**Present Day**

James was sent out on a mission alone to search a mysterious planet for any sign of life forms, that were possibly in hiding, and needed assistance. Everyone was out spreading the word of the won war and helping people come together and out of hiding. The mission was to go to any planet that the galra had under its wing that may have been destroyed, though have possible hidden occupants. They've found most people in hiding on their home planets hidden from the galra in fear they'd be enslaved and lived out their days in the dark. James wasn't finding anyone, he was bored and frustrated. Why'd he have to scour this broken planet, with clear signs of no life whatsoever. I mean it was completely barren and full of wreckage. Then, he saw it, it was sitting there just squiggling in place, it was like a potted plant, but actually living (as in actually moving like a creature). He found it intriguing and went to take a look at it. "Wow" he thought to himself. _This things pretty neat and actually kind of cute_. He reached out his hand to touch it, it was kind of slimy, and it wrapped around his palm and made a sound like a pur. He decided he'd bring it on the Atlas and keep it for himself. He kept it in his room and took care of it, it didn't seem like it relied on any sustenance, and acted more like a cat in a way. It was very fond of James and would sit on his lap coiled up. Of course, James would put a towel on his lap, so he didn't get all slimy. It looked like it could be a fern, but of course it was more tentacly, so it didn't have any sort of plant texture. It was more like an octopus, but with no head.

Soon the time came where James had to go out and do some reconnaissance, so he left his little buddy on a shelf to sit. Even though it clearly had a mind of its own and wouldn't sit for long, though to him it looked like it was taking a nap from what he guessed. Before he left, he went to take a peak at Shiro. He was in a meeting, so he just had his head peak behind the wall to see him. He wanted to say goodbye, since he wouldn't see him for a while. They never had that much time to themselves and tried to get any possible moment together. Shiro saw him from the corner of his eye and luckily the meeting just ended, so as James was walking away Shiro snuck behind him and grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into his arms. "Guess who" Shiro said in low whisper into his ear. James had shivers run down his spine and he looked up to his face from behind him and smiled. "I was just peeking in on you to see you before I left is all, since I thought I wouldn't be able to say goodbye." James blushed. Shiro nuzzled into his shoulder. " I know you always do, but you think I don't notice you." he chuckled with a deep rumble. A sigh escaped from James mouth. " I always thought I was slick about it. You know I've got to leave right? If I get caught I'll get in trouble. I'll see you tonight. My chambers, right?" he smirked. "Yes, dear prince. I'll see you tonight. Hurry back it's been a while and I need it." he kissed his forehead and James face started to burn. He hated when Shiro teased him like that, so he growled and ran off shouting, "Your gonna get it hard tonight!" Sure enough he was.

  _Sigh_. Tonight couldn't come soon enough, Shiro couldn't wait, it had been so long. He was craving James touch and it was frustrating. He decided he'd wait in his room and surprise him for when he came back. He plopped on his ruffled up sheets taking in his scent. Just the smell of him drove Shiro mad it was like he was in heat. He was already hard and couldn't take it anymore; he needed to prepare himself anyways. He had his head laid sideways with a blanket fisted in his hand brought to his face musked in James scent. He was doing a child's pose with his butt in the air and reached his mechanical hand back to slide his bottoms down. He took the lube he had snuck in from his pocket and squeezed it into his and worked his way inside himself. He pushed the first finger in slow moving methodically. Then another going faster this time, he moaned, and was curling his fingers inside reaching for his prostate to give him that shock of pleasure. His hips began to sway as he put a third in going even faster rocking back and forth with his face burrowed in the blanket he had bundled in his hand. Even though his robot hand was cold and covered in lube it didn't settle the fire inside him he wanted more. He was thrusting hard now his dick was rubbing against the bed giving him even more pleasure  _James_. God how he wanted him, but he wasn't there and it still wasn't enough even with his three robot fingers. That's when he heard something and it startled him up  _What the_? There was this squelching sound coming from the edge of the bed it freaked him out he didn't know what it was. He went to lean over the bed and then suddenly what looked like an octopus struck up spreading its tentacles around Shiro  _urgh What the quiznack_. It coiled around him like a snake and strung him up by his wrists constraining him.

Panic ensued, Shiro didn't know what to do he was constrained and all he could do was squirm. He felt the tentacles moving all along him and they began to tear at his clothes. Sliding all along his body, sticky and slimy they were grasping at him and they squirmed their way down and it wrapped itself around Shiro's member. It was an intense feeling that sent shivers all down his body the tentacles were swirling all around his cock so intensely that he was about to bust right there. He suddenly felt a sting in the tip of his dick  _Ah Holyshit, What the Fuck_ and he screamed. A tiny tentacle pierced into his urethra and it was a pain unlike no other, but suddenly turned into a painful pleasure. The tentacles were working their way all through his body now they began to prod at his asshole two little ones held it stretched open and one thick one was licking at his entrance preparing him. Then it jolted in him with a force  _Uh oh God_ his mind was putty in it's grasp he couldn't think anymore all he could feel was pleasure. He kept moaning as it stroked his dick inside and out, as it penetrated him deep, as it teased his nipples he began moaning almost too lod and it shut him up by stuffing him with one of its tentacles in his mouth. He couldn't handle all this penetration this was the most ecstasy he has felt ever. The tentacle monster had him bound hand and feet and was fucking all his orifices mercilessly; stroking his cock, going in and out of his urethra, plunging in and out of his ass with such force, and throat fucking him. It was literally thrusting him in the air and that's when James walked in. "Oh. My. God." James said wide eyed as he saw his tentacle pet mercilessly fucking Shiro and dropped everything he was holding.  _Shit_ he had a raging hard on at the sight that sat before him.

James didn't know what to do the pet he'd kept that was small and cute had grown and was molesting his lover.  _Oh God this is so hot_ the creature took the tentacle from Shiro's mouth "Uh. James. Please. It's so good, but I want you." Shiro was moaning uncomprehendingly.  _Shit_ James unzipped his pants and took them off bracing his raging hard on. "Please give it to me." Shiro said panting. It was like the creature knew what was going on and brought Shiro down to bend downward in front of him. James could see everything that was happening to him and it was hot. The tentacles were pulsing in him thrusting in his asshole know more slowly like it was teasing him, wringing around Shiro's cock like you'd wring out a towel and he could see the little one in Shiro's head thrusting vigorously pleasuring him in all places and his prostate in two. James cock was dripping pre-cum it was like he'd always imagined, but now it was in front of him and so much more intense. He began to press forward and braced himself as he squeezed in Shiro's already filled hole  _ugh tight_. It was tight, but warm and slimy and felt so good, better than ever. Shiro was moaning like crazy and James began thrusting like mad and clinging to what he could of Shiro's hips. It was almost like trying to grasp for straws because they were so slimy, due to the creature, but that didn't stop him. He pounded ferociously into Shiro, you could hear the smacking and squelching ever so closely, and he was already so close to coming. It was such a good feeling all of them felt the ecstasy and there was a build up, the heat was intense and sudden  _aaaah._ It's as if you could almost hear the splurt and all of Shiro's holes were filled with cum. The monster had begun to thrust voraciously when it began to cum and it came so hard into Shiro along with James and Shiro experienced his first dry orgasm and was still coming after they'd both dumped into him. The creature released Shiro and curled back up into its innocent form and Shiro laid in James arms convulsing because he was still coming. "Uh. James. So good." Shiro moaned his dick was still pulsing and suddenly he arched his back and screamed. Shiro squirted. "Holyshit." James chuckled "You just squirted." Shiro was blushing from embarrassment "That's never happened before and you can't blame me honestly. I was fucked mercilessly, but damn that was good." They both got cleaned up and ended in bed curled up in warm blankets with hot cocoa and a movie on. "We're definitely using him again." they both decided together. "I mean hey that was great and a good way to spice up the bedroom right." James laughed. "Yeah I guess something good came out of you bringing an unidentified being into our ship." Shiro chuckled leaning his head back into James chest. James kissed his forehead "But we will still have regular sex though, of course." "Definitely." Shiro laughed. James rolled his eyes and they both fell asleep cuddled up together exhausted from all the pleasure they had.


End file.
